


Day Twenty-Three: Dancers

by isnonstop



Series: jeffmads month 2k18 [23]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancers, Gen, dance teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: After about two months of weekly lessons, James was absolutely miserable. He was getting no better at the dancing and every hour-long class was torture. Dolley was thoroughly enjoying the class, happily chatting to and making friends with a few other members of the class. And of course, she took great joy in James’ discomfort.





	Day Twenty-Three: Dancers

“I can’t believe you convinced me to do this,” James grumbled as he pulled on the shoes Dolley had forced him to purchase for the awful dance class she tricked him into agreeing to attend. 

“You lost the bet,” Dolley shrugged, pulling her hair back and tying it up in a bun. 

“I don’t know why I bother betting against you,” James said, standing and tugging down his top. Dolley had helped him buy some appropriate exercise clothes for the dance class but he wasn’t really comfortable in them, they were too tight and he missed his oversized sweaters. 

“I don’t either but I’m amused every time,” she said, gently batting James’ hands away from his shirt. “Stop stressing. It’s going to be fun.”

“Dolley, I have the coordination skills of a fish,” James said, looking around the room as the other students got ready. 

“You’re going to be fine,” Dolley said, resting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it gently. “Just relax and enjoy yourself. No one is going to be judging you. Just have fun.”

“Fine, whatever,” James huffed, crossing his arms as they waited for the class to begin. 

—

After about two months of weekly lessons, James was absolutely miserable. He was getting no better at the dancing and every hour-long class was torture. Dolley was thoroughly enjoying the class, happily chatting to and making friends with a few other members of the class. And of course, she took great joy in James’ discomfort. 

“Hello, everyone!” James looked up from tying his shoes at the sound of a new voice. “I’m Thomas. Your usual instructor broke her ankle during a recital earlier this week so while she’s out of commision for the next six weeks I’m going to be your instructor. So, if everyone is ready, please join me inside and we’ll get started.”

The group of students all gathered their water bottles and went inside. Well, everyone except James who was glued to the spot staring after their new instructor - Thomas - with his heart beating wildly in his chest. James blinked, shaking his head slightly as he tried to figure out what was happening. He’d never felt this way before and he couldn’t quite figure out how to make it stop. 

“Um, are you okay?” The same lovely voice from before said, peaking into the changing room from the classroom. James looked over, swallowing as he met Thomas’ gaze and gave a shaky nod.

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay,” James bent down and grabbed his water bottle before heading towards the classroom. 

“Great,” Thomas grinned. “Come on. We’re going to have lots of fun today.”

James definitely doubted that, especially since his legs felt like jelly and his stomach was in knots, but he just gave Thomas a hesitant smile and slipped past him into the classroom. As he passed James couldn’t help but notice that Thomas smelled amazing. He groaned internally, cheeks flushing a bit as another knot formed in his stomach. He made his way over to Dolley, who was watching him with a knowing smirk and a twinkle in her eye that James knew, after almost two decades of being best friends, did not mean good things for him. 

That class passed far more torturously than any of the previous classes. James was distracted the entire time, unable to take his eyes off of Thomas but equally unable to understand a single thing he was saying. Dolley was decidedly unhelpful, flashing grins at him and waggling her eyebrows behind Thomas’ back whenever the man would come over to check that James was okay. 

It was hell. And James hated Dolley more than ever for making him attend this ridiculous class. 

“James?” Thomas called, using a small towel to wipe some sweat off his face while the students filed out of the room. “Can I talk to you for a minute before you go?”

James’ heart stuttered to a stop in his chest as Dolley slapped his back and gave him a playful wink before leaving with a couple of the other girls. James glared at her before turning to Thomas, trying to calm his racing heart and still the storm in his stomach. 

“Yes, Thomas?” James said, silently congratulating himself for keeping his voice steady. 

“Are you okay?” Thomas asked, his voice filled with genuine concern. “I noticed you seemed a bit out of it during class and I know I don’t know you very well but I just wanted to check and make sure you’re okay.”

James’ checks flushed, stomach fluttering in a combination of embarrassment and something else he couldn’t quite name. Thomas seemed to notice James’ discomfort and frowned. James swallowed, taking a deep breath before speaking.

“I’m fine. I just hate this class. I’m terrible at it and I feel like a total idiot. I’m so clumsy and uncoordinated and I probably look completely ridiculous whenever I try and do anything.” Once he started talking it seemed that he couldn’t stop and he rambled on for a good five minutes about how awkward he felt every dance class and how much he was dreading the recital they were doing at the end of the course. When he finished talking, James’ blush and the knots in his stomach were made even worse at the embarrassment of dropping all this, definitely unwanted, information on this stranger. 

But Thomas just smiled, a bright and genuine thing that sent James’ cheeks aflame for a much more pleasant reason.  

“I could help you,” Thomas offered, an eager look on his face. 

“What?” James frowned in confusion. 

“I could help you feel more confident,” Thomas said. “We can have some private lessons, free of charge, and by the recital you’ll be feeling much more confident about your dance ability. Which, by the way, isn’t zero. You’re definitely not the worst dancer I’ve taught before. So, what do you say? We can meet for an extra half hour after the regular class - or on another day if that works better for you.”

Butterflies were once again set aflutter in James’ stomach at Thomas’ suggestion of spending time with him alone and all James could do was nod silently as he stared at the other man. Thomas’ answering smile could surely outshine the sun and James knew then that he was absolutely doomed and would never survive the next two months.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://isnonstop.tumblr.com)


End file.
